


Undying Flame

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Sex on a settee, dragon!AU, is that a thing?, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is chosen to be the mate of the dragon Kylo Ren.</p><p>Dragon!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying Flame

As the sun was setting, the dragon Kylo Ren waited. His mate would arrive soon.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. The door opened, and there she was, the girl he'd chosen to be his mate. She was lovely, slender and delicate, with long chestnut hair, a lightly tan complexion and hazel eyes. She wore a long white dress well suited to her slight form. He watched as she closed the large stone door behind her and looked around.

The dragon's home was like nothing she'd ever seen. The walls and floor were perfectly smooth, high above several small windows had been cut into the wall, lighting the cave with the rosie tints of sunset. The furniture was made of the same gray stone as the cave, and some of it was odd, built wide and low to the ground.

Rey spotted him, and tensed. Lounging on an absurdly large settee was a dragon the size of a man, black with silvery markings around his eyes. If she hadn't been so frightened she would have thought him to be very nice looking. He was sleek and his scales shimmered. But just now she was focused on his long, sharp teeth.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and sitting where the dragon had been was a man dressed in black. As he stood she realized how tall he was. He had long narrow face, a fair complexion, dark hair and dark eyes. She also noticed the tiny black and silver scales that lined his cheek bones and hairline, and the fact that his fingernails were claw-like. But Rey had never been one to give in to fear. So she calmed herself, squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Kylo Ren, I'm Rey, I've been sent here by the village council as you've chosen me to be your mate." Rey announced as calmly as she could. But despite her best efforts her voice shook.

"So I see." He said, taking a few steps closer.

Rey flinched as she noticed his fangs, though she tried to hide it. Kylo noticed how hard she tried to overcome her fear of him, and was impressed. Most women wouldn't be so calm.

"You know what's expected of you?" He asked.

"I do." Rey replied with a blush, he would mate with her until she became pregnant.

"Lay down." He ordered, pointing to the settee he was curled up on when she arrived.

She obeyed, laying down on the absurdly large settee as instructed.

"You're very beautiful." He remarked as he sat down beside her and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." Rey replied, blushing. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then he leaned over and kissed her gently. There was a rustle of fabric as Kylo got up and undressed. She gasped into his mouth as he lay himself atop her, kissing her fervently. A moment later he tore her dress to shreds, baring her small shapely breasts and slender body. He groaned as he fondled and suckled them, causing Rey to arch her back and moan.

"Open your legs for me." He whispered, sending a thrill down her spine.

Rey didn't resist, she groaned as he kissed her neck, spreading her legs as wide as she could. She trembled and closed her eyes as he lined up his hard, thick member with her sex and thrust, spreading her open and taking her virginity. She was so wet for him that it didn't hurt much, but he stilled, giving her body time to adjust.

"Rey, open your eyes." He said gently.

She did as he asked, and was surprised at the soft, gentle expression on his face.

"Do you know why I chose you?" He asked.

Rey shook her head.

"Because out of everyone living in the village you're the only one I wanted." He whispered as he began to thrust, claiming the lovely girl beneath him as his mate.

Rey moaned as he rode her, wrapping her long legs around his hips and surrendering herself to him. She'd never imagined being mated to a dragon could be like this. She felt as if her very skin might catch fire!

"Mine." He hissed as he rode her, intent on breeding her, filling her with his child.

"Yes, I'm yours." She gasped, knowing it was true.

It didn't take long for her to cum, bucking and writhing helplessly beneath him as her sex clenched around the cock buried deep inside her. 

He rode her through another orgasm before he came, gasping and filling her womb with his seed. She belonged to him now.

After a few moments he withdrew from her, collapsing beside her and pulling her into his arms. She fell asleep almost immediately, so he covered them both with blankets and let himself drift off to sleep along with her.

~~~~~

Rey woke warm and comfortable. She tried to move but his arms tightened around her, pressing her close. She huffed and decided to allow it.

"Rey." He murmured in his sleep.

She blushed and ran her fingers through his soft, dark hair. No one had ever wanted her before, but maybe Kylo was different. After all, he'd chosen her, asked for her to be his mate.

As if he heard her thinking, Kylo opened his dark eyes and smiled. He could taste her sent in the air and it had changed since last night. She was carrying his child. He'd taken this beautiful girl's virginity and had impregnated her. It aroused him like nothing ever had before.

"I've gotten you with child." He whispered in her ear as his hands slid down from her waist to cup her ass and pull her against him.

Rey moaned, unexpectedly aroused by the thought of his child growing inside her. She spread her legs wide, offering herself to him. He groaned as he sunk his hard, thick cock inside her.

Rey trembled beneath him as he pumped away between her legs, and groaned as his cock rubbed her G-spot insistently, making her cum helplessly around his hard, thick member.

It was hours before they got up, and the settee was quite ruined by that point.

~~~~~

Over the next few months Rey noticed startling changes in her appearance, her cheeks and hairline itched, the skin becoming sore and blotchy. Her eyes and mouth ached, her vision blurred and her fingernails hurt.

Kylo explained that her body was changing to prepare her for their child. Otherwise she wouldn't survive the birth. But more than that, once their child was born she would be able to transform fully and learn to fly!

Rey didn't know how she felt about that, she liked the idea of flying, but she hated feeling so uncomfortable and sick all the time. She was a bit grouchy and testy for those first months, but Kylo took it in stride. He knew she was dealing with having her life and body changed quite abruptly as well as pregnancy, which he could only assume was challenging in it's own right.

A few more months past, her fingernails thickened, becoming pointed. Her Incisors fell out and were replaced with fangs, her vision cleared. As did the skin on her cheeks and hairline, reveling a heavy dusting of shimmery tan scales! She quite liked the effect, it was striking but not always obvious.

Her mate was delighted, and immediately showed her how to carefully oil her scales, and file her nails. He told her she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She blushed and kissed him, glad to be free of her discomforts.

The rest of her pregnancy went much smoother than the first four months. It was sometimes frustrating for Rey to have less mobility than she was accustomed to, but then she'd remember why, smile and rub her swollen belly. She loved her baby more than she'd ever loved anyone. 

The birth was fairly uneventful, if unpleasant. Kylo and Rey were exhausted and relived when she gave birth to a son. He was the most perfect baby, Rey was sure. They named him Kass, which meant black bird. He had his father's coloring, right down to the color of the scales on his chubby little cheeks and hairline. Kylo joked that it was a tragic thing to see his son had his nose and ears. Rey swatted him playfully and kissed him.

~~~~~

Almost as soon as Rey recovered from her pregnancy Kylo's parents showed up to help with the baby so she could learn to transform and fly. Rey liked them immensely, Kylo's mother Leia was a beautiful, pearly, silvery white dragon. As a women she was lovely with brown hair and dark eyes like her son. Han, Kylo's father was a handsome shiny brown dragon, as a man he was roguishly good looking, with blue eyes and brown hair.

Han and Leia adored little Kass, or as his father called him, little black bird.

So finally the day arrived when Rey would finally transform into a dragon for the first time. She was nervous, but she was also excited. She couldn't wait to fly!

Kylo was absolutely stunned to see how beautiful Rey was as a dragon. Everything he loved about her human body was expressed in her dragon-form, she was slight and delicate. Her scales were a soft, shimmery tan, and her hazel eyes were striking in contrast.

He hadn't used his dragon-form much since he'd taken Rey for his mate. (Except to hunt of course.) But now he transformed and followed her as she took off, reveling in her first flight. She was magnificent!

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
